Hidden deception
by mcgirl
Summary: This is the story of what would happen if Gabrielle and Ares had a daughter
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Xena or Hercules and am making no money out of this. However this story is mine and please do not copy it without my permission. Again I am making no money off of this so don't sue me.  
  
Info: G/A. this will hopefully turn out to be a series or story of chapters that will probably feature G/I in the future and X/H. So if you do not like G/A this is not the story for you. Please read and review.  
  
Hidden Deception  
  
Gabrielle was lonely and sad Xena had just married Hercules and she was all alone again. She thought about going back to Poteidea but then, she did not want to face her family right now. Sometimes she did not feel like she was part of the family as much as Lila was. So she just started walking east toward anything that was out there not knowing what will happen or who she will meet. Meanwhile Aphrodite sat up on Mount Olympus wondering what Gabrielle was doing. She felt that Gabrielle was sad, and she knew that Xena and Hercules had gotten married and she must feel lonely. Aphrodite had always watched over Gabrielle even before she met with Xena and Hercules. No one knew that Gabrielle was in fact Aphrodite's daughter, neither did Gabrielle. She had to give her up since she was a Goddess and Gabrielle was only a half Goddess. She wanted to keep her so much, hold her in her arms, and spend time with each other like mothers and daughters do. No mortal could be that good at telling stories unless she or he was part God or Goddess and that beautiful. She was just about to go and see her daughter when she saw that Ares came down to talk to her. She knew that Ares loved her and Gabrielle loved him and thought that they would make a perfect couple together even though Gabrielle was his niece. "Hello Gabrielle" "Ares, what are you doing here" Gabrielle said. "I just came to see one of my favorite people, can't I come see you and you not think I want anything." "In case you are wondering Xena is not here she married Hercules a few days ago. And the answer to your question is no, you always want something." "You are feeling lonely right now, you don't know what to do. You have been with Xena so long and you know you cannot go home" Ares said in a comforting voice. No matter what anyone said about him Ares hated seeing the one he loved most of all in pain. He had loved Gabrielle for a long time now. At first he tried to convince himself that it was Xena that kept him around so much but in reality it was Gabrielle. He longed to kiss and touch her but he knew that she would never love him back so he hid his feelings from her. Gabrielle had loved Ares for a long time no matter what Xena had told her. She would never admit that she loved Ares because she was afraid of getting hurt and she knew that she could not handle it. She always wondered what it would be like to kiss him but he loved Xena. The only thing that Ares thought about her was that she was a brat who kept Xena away from him. Gabrielle suddenly realized that she was crying and she did not know why, was it because she missed Xena or because she wanted something that she would never have. Suddenly Ares embraced her, it felt good and she felt safe with him. Ares said "what is wrong Gabrielle, tell me what is wrong." "I just do not know Ares. I am not upset about Xena leaving because I know that she is happy again." "Then why are you upset Gabrielle?" "I want to be happy like Xena, I want someone to love me also." "I love you Gabrielle, I always have" Ares said. "I thought you loved Xena, how could you ever like me." "I do not know, as my sister Aphrodite says 'You do not choose who you fall in love with, it just happens.'" Gabrielle just smiled at him and they kissed each other for the first time. In a flash of blue light they appeared at one of his many temples. From there they walked into the bedroom. They started having sex and after that they both went into a dreamless sleep. Gabrielle was the first one to wake and saw Ares sleeping next to her and remembered what happened. She could not believe that she had slept with him, she had to get out of there. She got dressed and left quickly, a few hours later Ares woke up and rolled over but did not see Gabrielle. He got dressed and searched his temple for her but no Gabrielle. He could not believe that she left him, then he found a note, Ares, last night was nice, but now I know you do not love you just wanted to have sex with me. Love, Gabrielle Ares was about to leave when pink sparkles appeared and he saw Aphrodite. "What do you want Aphrodite" Ares said in an irritated voice. "She needs to be alone right now, don't try to go after her. I know you love her but I don't want you to hurt her." "I'm not going to hurt her" "I know that you are not going to hurt her intentionally and last time I checked I knew more about love then you do." "Why do you care about her so much Aphrodite?" "She is my" then she stopped mid sentence not wanting to reveal the secret she had kept for all these years. "She is your what Aphrodite, is she your daughter?" Aphrodite turned around and started crying and through her sobs she said "yes, yes she is my daughter." "Now that I look at her, she does sort of look like you. Does she know that you are her mother." "No she does not know and you are not going to be the one to tell her that, understand me Ares. It is better for her not to know Ares."  
A few weeks later Gabrielle would find out that she was pregnant with Ares child. This would change her life forever more then she ever knew it could. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and am making no money. Also I know that the Amazons names are not their original names but I have forgotten what their real names are.  
  
Gabrielle was working hard at the store she now was employed and she was eight and a half months pregnant. She did not know what was going to happen next. Life had been so hectic lately and she wondered about the future. She had been thinking of the man she loved recently, the one that shared part of her soul, Iolous. She would never see him again though and that made her sad or Xena and Hercules for that matter.  
A man came up to the store and said "excuse me mam" "Iolous is that you" "Gabrielle?" "Hey, how are you, it has been almost a year since we last saw each other." "You're pregnant." "Yes I am can we talk after I finish work" "sure." "Can you come back in about an hour" "sure." "See you soon again." She did not know if he was going to come back, but an hour later he did come back. "You came back," "you did not think I would come back. Let me take you out to dinner. It is not everyday I get the privalege of eating with a beautiful woman." "Yea right." They walked away from the store and decided to go eat.  
"It is good seeing you again Iolous" Gabrielle said. Anything interesting been going on in your life Gabrielle." "Besides being pregnant no, I thought about going back home to Poteidea but then my parents would of probably disowned me because I don't have a husband. I can hear them now 'Gabrielle you would of never gotten pregnant like this if you did not run away with Xena' I don't want that Iolous, so how have you been. Have you spoken to Hercules or Xena lately." "Yes they just had a son Lyceus after Xena's brother. I am doing good, they are wondering about you though" Iolous said. "I was actually thinking about the three of you earlier today."  
"You know the feelings I have for you haven't changed. I still love you, always have since the first day I met you Gabrielle." "What are you saying Iolous, you love me? You know I love you to." "Marry me Gabrielle. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She started crying "Why? I am having another man's baby, is it because I am pregnant you want to do this," Gabrielle said. "No, it is not. Honestly I would of asked you if you were not pregnant." Gabrielle looked into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth and she smiled and said "yes."  
Aphrodite sensed that her daughter was happy and love was in the air and decided to see what was up. She saw Iolous and Gabrielle sitting together and knew that he asked her to marry him and she said yes. A blue light suddenly came and Ares appeared in front of her. "Why is the goddess of love so excited. Did you make another couple happy and fall in love." "No Ares! Gabrielle and Iolous are getting married and they love each other and I did nothing to help them. I can go help Gabrielle plan the wedding want that be fun." "She does not know that you are her mother, how are you going to explain that to her." "I'll find a reason to pop in and see them, I always do, talk to you later.'  
Iolous had spent the night at Gabrielle's house it was not that big though. "Hey Iolous how are you?" "Aphrodite what are you doing here?" Well I have not seen you or Gabrielle, and I had nothing else to do. Just then they heard something from Gabrielle. They both rushed in to see what was wrong. "What is wrong Gabrielle" Aphrodite said sounding very concerned. "I am having the baby now" "it is going to be alright Gabrielle" Aphrodite said. "In a few hours you will have a healthy little boy or girl. It was a long and painful birth. Both the mother and baby came out fine though. It was a healthy baby girl and they named her Ephiny. Gabrielle finally went to sleep knowing that her baby was healthy.  
  
Aphrodite was holding little Ephiny and she knew that she loved Ephiny. It looks like she likes you Aphrodite, you are good with her. Thank you, you know I have had children before, I wished she looked more like her mother." She gave the baby back to Iolous, you know she seems to like you to." "Yes, she does" as far as he was concerned Ephiny was his daughter. He would love her as much as he would love his biological children. Aphrodite was happy that she saw her granddaughter being born but it hurt her to see Gabrielle in so much pain.  
  
Five years later  
There were now three children in Iolous and Gabrielle's household, Ephiny who was five, Iolous who was three, and Jason who was almost a year old. Xena and Hercules had Lyceus who was five, and Cyrene who was almost four. Gabrielle knew that it might be better for Ephiny to grow up with the amazons, she needed to go into a world where she could learn how to protect herself and fight. She knew this was not the world that Ephiny fit into. Their houses were within walking distance and they talked to each other as often as they could.  
"Hey Lyceus what are you doing?" "I'm fighting, I'm going to be just like dad when I grow up." "Can I play with you?" "You are a girl, girls don't need to learn how to fight, go back to your dolls Ephiny." My Mommy and your mommy both can fight." "They did not learn it when they were little like you are." "You are the same age I am Lyceus. I can fight to!" Ephiny stared at him with her black eyes and then kicked him in the legs and stuck her tonge out at him. Both Gabrielle and Xena heard a short cry and came rushing out to see what was wrong. Ephiny had already gone and they asked what happened. "Ephiny kicked me mom" "and why would she do that" Xena said. "I do not know why, she is weird." "I am going to go talk to Ephiny and see if she did kick him." She finally found her, "Ephiny did you kick Lyceus?" "Yes, he deserved it though." Why did he deserve it Ephiny because nobody deserves to kick anyone, you understand me." "I asked him nicely if I could play with him but he said girls do not need to learn how to fight. I said you and Xena know how to fight. He told me to go back and play with my dolls." "You are going to get punished for this and you are going to say sorry to him." "Fine." By this time Iolous and Hercules were home and Gabrielle told them the story of what happened. Lyceus's leg was going to hurt for a couple of days and Hercules said "I did not know that five year olds could kick that hard." Gabrielle looked down at Ephiny and said "what do you say to Lyceus." "Mommy told me to tell you that I am sorry for hitting you, so I'm sorry." They all went home after she apologized to him. "Iolous I think the best place for her would be with the Amazons. She is not cut out for this world and you know it." "I agree she would probally do better where she could express herself better and not be criticized for it" Iolous said to Gabrielle.  
"The next morning Gabrielle left to go visit the Amazons and see if they would take Ephiny and raise her. A few days later she had arrived at her destinations and greeted the other Amazons. "what are you doing here queen Gabrielle said a young Amazon. Hey, I came to ask you queen a favor." "I'll lead her to you right now" "Thank you." "Queen Sayla, how are you" Gabrielle said. My queen how can I help you and it is good to see you again." "Call me Gabrielle I am married now and you are the queen right now. I have a daughter who is five years old I know that she is not fit to live in a man's world where she is criticized for what she believes. Is there any way that the Amazons could raise her here and become an Amazon. "Yes mam I would love to have her here, and I will raise her as my own. I promise I will love her as my own." "Thank you, you do not know how much this means to me." "What is her name, and how long are you staying." said the queen. I do not know how long I am going to stay, I probably need I named her after an Amazon, her name is Ephiny."  
That night they had a big celebration, celebrating their former queen's return and her daughter soon becoming an Amazon. A few day later the two queens left with some other Amazons to bring Ephiny to the amazons. They finally arrived back home and when Ephiny found out she became very excited. The next day she left and both Iolous and Gabrielle kissed their daughter goodbye. Gabrielle was trying hard not to cry but after they left she burst into tears.  
"My little girl is gone will I ever see her again." "Of course you will, before you know it we will see her again," Iolous said. She went inside and told him that she wanted to be alone right now. She was not hungry at dinner and could not sleep that night. The next day Iolous wanted to be with her but he knew he had to go to work, so he said goodbye and left her. When Gabrielle was all alone Ares came to her. "you've done a good raising Ephiny, so has Iolous." "She looks just like you Ares, I'm surprised no one has put the two and two together and figured it out. "I think that you made the right decision on sending her to the Amazons." "I have not told her about you. The only thing that she knows about you is that none of us particularly like you. This is sort of a weird question but will she ever have any sort of powers like Hercules does because nobody will know how to explain it to her if she does." "Yes, she will be one of the most powerful half goddesses that have ever lived, even more powerful then Hercules could ever dream of being." "Can you do anything to stop it from happening so she will not feel any different then any of the other Amazons that are her age. How could she be more powerful then Hercules, his father is the king of the Gods and you are his son?" "Yes I could probably stop them for at least a while until she is older at least in early adulthood, she is one of those half goddesses that only comes around once every thousand years. It will be alright she is happy and will have more freedom then she would have if she stayed here." "I know that, thank you I feel much better" and then Ares disapeared. She went inside because she just heard Jason crying and Iolous saying he was hungry. "What do you want to eat Iolous," "I do not know." "Here are some vegetables and bread to eat right now." "I do not want that mommy." "You are not getting anything to eat if you do not eat this, understand me." "yes mam" Iolous said. "Jason, what's wrong? It is all right."  
Just then pink sparkles appeared in front of them. "Mommy what are those pink sparkles behind you, Iolous said. "Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" "I just came to see one of my favorite people. I heard that Ephiny has gone to the Amazons. You know it was the right decision. Who are these handsome little boys." "I am a big boy, not a little boy, Iolous said" "This is Iolous right here, and the baby I am holding name is Jason." "He looks upset, can I hold him Gabrielle?" "Of course you can hold him Aphrodite. You were so good with Ephiny the first time you held her." "Hey Jason," she said "I am your mommy's friend Aphrodite." He suddenly stopped crying and Aphrodite was thankful that she was able to stop herself saying grandmother. How much she wanted to tell Gabrielle that she was her mother and she wanted to hold her grandchildren. But Gabrielle having a daughter with her uncle made things sort of complicated, it would have been easier that way. She would not like the idea of having sex with her uncle, even though Aphrodite had had sex with Ares more then a few times and they were brother and sister. It would have to wait to tell Gabrielle that Aphrodite was her mother, if ever.  
"What's wrong Aphrodite, you look sad," Gabrielle said. "Oh, nothing I was just thinking when my children were this age, and they grow up so fast. Jason looks so much like you." "At least one of my children looks like me, Ephiny has always reminded me of her father, every time I look at her I see him." "Is that a bad thing that she looks like him, he will never hurt her, you know that don't you?" "I know but what happens if Iolous finds out, he would not be to happy with me. He loves her but he exactly doesn't like Ephiny's father. That is why I have never told him, why I have never told anyone" Gabrielle said. 


	3. Meeting Dad

Eight years later

Outside Amazon village

Ephiny went into the woods she always found it peaceful here. She loved being an Amazon and the freedom that came with it as well as being an Amazon princess. Everyone was amazed at her skills as a warrior she was better then some people that were older then her. There were some people who thought that Ares himself was her father. She had always known that Iolous was not her father, even though her mother never told her this. She did not look a thing like either of her parents but would never ask her mother who her real father was at least not yet. She missed her mother a lot sometimes but she knew that this was for the best.

She had the feeling that a person was behind her and did not know if it was a friend or enemy. She knew that she could not run away from whoever it was, they were to close. She got up and drew her sword prepared for the person behind her. She saw a tall man with dark hair and eyes dressed in leather. "Who are you" she said. "You are trespassing on Amazon territory. It would be wise if you left now or I will have to kill you," Ephiny said with no fear in her voice.

"I think you know who I am Ephiny" the stranger said smiling. "Ares" she said looking straight at him. "Very good Ephiny I am proud that you know my name." "What do you want? If my parents and friends find out that you hurt me they will not hesitate to come after you and try to kill you." "You know though that I would never hurt you and why I am here. I always told Gabrielle I would watch after you and I don't want to break any promises to her." She knew why he was here. Everyone was right, he was her father. "Are you-" "your father Ephiny. Yes I am your father but you have always known that haven't you," Ares said with a smile that mimicked her own.

"Why have you appeared now, why not five years ago, or three" she said "You were not ready yet plus I think you are about to get a few powers or do you have them already." "I don't have any powers yet" she said getting angry. Suddenly a tree was set on fire and she backed up shocked. "Looks like you just got one but I don't see why you took it out on the tree. See if you can stop it, maybe wave your hand" he smiled. She moved her hand and the fire was coming to her but instead of hitting her it went into her hand. She stared at her hand and said "did I do that." "Yes you did Ephiny. You are a demi-goddess and you have special gifts. You will get more powerful as you grow older decide what you want to do with it. I have got to go but if you need me never hesitate to call me if you need me, goodbye Ephiny," he said disappearing in a flash of light.

She was shocked to say the least; she was the daughter of the God of War, Ares himself. This was too much to take in at one time. She wanted to cry but she knew she had to stay strong. She went back into the village and was going to her home when her best friend Anye came up to her. Anye could tell that something was wrong with her best friend. "Ephiny what is wrong you look upset." "I just found out something today, that was a shock to say the least. Can we go somewhere else to talk privately where no one can hear us" Ephiny said quietly. "Sure," Anye said and followed her into the woods.

"I found out something today, something that is a little hard to accept." "What is it Ephiny, are you in trouble," Anye said concerned. "You know I told you once that I had a feeling that Iolous wasn't really my biological dad. He loves me just like his own children but I always knew I was not his. My father is the God of War, Ares," Ephiny said looking at her friends face to see if she could decipher what Anye was thinking. "That explains it then. It is unnatural how good you are at fighting, there were a few of the older Amazons that I think have thought of that and I have as well. Your secret is safe with me, I will not tell anyone." "Thanks, what would I do without you" Ephiny said. "I don't know. Good thing that you never will have to find out" Anye said smiling. Ephiny said looking at the height of the sun "we have practice now don't we." "Yea, we better go, I don't want them yelling at us, more specifically me," Anye said. After that they went back to the village to get ready for training, soon they would be able to go to battle.


End file.
